


Keep Your Hands on Me

by maevriegan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dedue knows how to handle them both, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevriegan/pseuds/maevriegan
Summary: Dimitri is invited to join Dedue and Felix in bed and gets more than he's expecting.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Dedue Molinaro, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Keep Your Hands on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small smut-fic that has been sitting on my computer for a while. Enjoy~

Dimitri did not know what to expect when asked by Dedue to join him and Felix in bed. No matter how he tried, his brain just could not conjure up the image of Dedue and Felix even drinking tea together let alone having sex. Not when the two actively stay away from each other unless Dimitri calls on them both. He did notice that Felix's vitriol towards Dedue completely died down recently but for that to have a reason such as this?

Dimitri sits at the end of the bed, wearing only his pants. Felix is blindfolded, unaware of Dimitri’s presence as he leans against Dedue's chest with his legs spread open over Dedue's thighs. His back is back arched, as Dedue fingers him. Whines leave Felix’s lips, asking for him to go faster... rougher. 

"Are you getting tired?"

"No. Just keep going."

This is a side of Dedue and Felix that Dimitri can hardly process. Dedue is the one who invited him and yet it feels like he is encroaching on something too intimate, something he shouldn't be privy to.

Dimitri is a few seconds away from attempting an escape before a moan stops him dead in his tracks and he focuses on Felix with wide eyes. 

Felix definitely moaned his name just now and a quick glance at Dedue, who smiles almost unnoticeably, confirms that.

Dedue takes out his fingers and presses a kiss to Felix’s neck, running a hand down his side.

Felix barely has time to take a breath before Dedue lifts him up by his thighs, lining himself up and thrusting into Felix. A series of moans rip through Felix’s throat as Dedue fucks into him. 

Dedue's pace in unrelenting, reducing Felix down to just incoherent words and moaning. Dimitri fights down his groan as he moves a hand to palm himself, craving to get some sort of relief. Something about seeing Felix come undone by Dedue has his nerves set on fire.

Felix reaches to grab Dedue's hand, the one that had been fingering him, and brings it to his mouth. He lightly bites each finger and slowly sucks on them as he moans through Dedue's thrusting. Rubbing against his own hand, Dimitri lets out a moan and quickly covers his mouth and shuts his eyes. Luckily Dedue had groaned just at the same time so Felix didn't seem to pick up the second voice. 

When he opens his eyes, Dimitri has to fight not to moan again when Dedue looks at him head on, speaking right into Felix's ear,

"What if his majesty was here? Seeing you like this?"

Felix opens his mouth out in a pitched gasp before he answers, "What the hell are you even talking about? Quit joking around and just fuck me." 

Dimitri almost laughs when Felix suddenly pauses, like a wheel had finally turned in his head. "You don't even know how to tell jokes." Is all Felix says as Dedue motions for Dimitri to come closer. 

He does so, and just as he climbs further up the bed Dedue reaches to untie the blindfold, tossing it aside. Dimitri says Felix's name in a whisper just as Felix opens his eyes, making instant eye contact with Dimitri. 

Dimitri is still unsure how to move next. Felix on the other hand appears too shocked to even blink. This moment lasts very little before Dedue thrusts right up into Felix, eliciting a high pitched moan as Dedue's cock slips out and Felix falls forward. He throws his hands out to catch himself as Dedue quickly moves to his knees and grabs Felix’s waist, pushing himself right back into Felix without any remorse.

"I am... going to kill you, Dedue." Felix stammers through his weakened moans before looking up at Dimitri, "Are you just going to sit there? Do something."

The hesitation Dimitri had felt earlier had long left him. He lets his instincts take over as he moves to sit down right in front of Felix, legs spread open. He leans over to press a thumb against Felix's lip, feeling the hot air at Felix continues to let out little moans. Impatient with Dimitri, Felix growls and bites at the top of Dimitri’s thumb before taking it into his mouth and sucking. 

Dedue leans over Felix, whispering something into his ear. Dimitri sees Felix inhale sharply at whatever he says before Dedue pulls out and leaves Felix whining at the loss. 

Felix mutters an inaudible curse with a heated stare thrown Dimitri's way before he reaches and unzips Dimitri’s pants, pulling out his cock. 

“Felix…”

Dimitri lets out a moan when Felix’s lips meet his cock, sucking the head first before taking it into his mouth. Felix swallows him down slowly until Dimitri's cock hits the back of his throat. Dimitri curls his hands into Felix's hair tightly and presses up into his mouth, earning a choked moan that sends vibrations into Dimitri's body. 

As Dimitri guides Felix on his cock, he sees Dedue grab Felix's waist and without a thought, thrusts roughly into Felix. At every thrust, Felix takes in even more of Dimitri. 

Dimitri groans loudly as he watches Dedue fuck mercilessly into Felix. Watching them fills him with so much indescribable emotion. The concentration on Dedue’s face as he grunts. The moans leaving Felix so lewd as he sucks him off. 

Dimitri shuts his eyes and tightens his grip in Felix’s hair, thrusting and holding Felix’s head as he comes straight down his throat.

When he opens his eyes tiredly, he looks down as Felix pulls off his cock. Seeing the dazed look in Felix’s eyes and how the cum he couldn't swallow drips from his lips would have surely sent Dimitri into another orgasm if he hadn't just had one. 

Dimitri realizes that Dedue and Felix have already cum as well when Dedue pulls out from Felix and carefully pulls Felix up and back to lean against his chest. Too dazed to even speak, Felix silently lifts his head up towards Dedue who leans down to kiss Felix. Felix sighs into the kiss as Dedue licks up the rest of Dimitri's cum from Felix's lips. 

Dimitri watches all of this before laying back on the bed and relishing the remaining thrum of pleasure running through him.

He feels the bed dip near him before a hand grips his wrist and pulls him up to sit up. He opens his eyes to find Felix straddling his hips, hands on his shoulders. 

“We aren’t done.”

“Oh?” Dimitri is silenced by the soft press of Felix’s lips on his own that becomes more heated with passion as the seconds go by. Dimitri shivers when he feels a hand travel down his back. 

Felix pulls back from his lips, kissing down Dimitri’s neck right as Dedue’s lips press against his own lips, swallowing his moan.

The affection behind their kisses and touches overwhelms Dimitri’s senses. Their hands and lips are everywhere on him, leaving him a gasping mess. 

Felix’s hand strokes his cock as he leans over into Dimitri’s ear. The tingling sensation of heat on his ear sends a wave of pleasure through him as Felix speaks,

“Think you can take Dedue for me?”

Dimitri knew he'd die one day but certainly not by the hands of Dedue and Felix.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the person who helped me with this snippet!


End file.
